Un pie delante de otro
by Conejo
Summary: Basado en "un largo paseo hasta siempre", de Kurt Vonnegut. Takato aparece de nuevo en la vida de Ruki después de unn año, y le pide que den un simple paseo...


**UN PIE DELANTE DE OTRO**

**Adaptación por: Conejo**

**Idea Original: "Un largo paseo hasta siempre", de  Kurt Vonnegut**

   Habían crecido juntos. Desde que se conocieron, eran inseparables pero por cuestiones del destino se vieron obligados a dividir sus caminos por uno oportunidad que se le presentó a él, y que no podía despreciar. Tenían ya veinte años y no se habían visto por casi uno. Entre ellos dos había una gran amistad; en ocasiones era algo más que eso, pero aún así jamás se hablaron de amor.

   Él era Takato Matsuda. Ella, Ruki Makino. Él estaba frente a la puerta de ella. Ella, ni enterada. Él tocó despreocupado, como si fuera de todas las mañanas. Ella abre, con un gordo y grande catálogo de novias que cargaba muy a su pesar.

Ella se sorprende ampliamente. Él sigue sereno.

- ¿Puedes salir a dar un paseo? – Preguntó, sin empezar antes con un simple _hola_ siquiera. Era alguien tímido, incluso con sus mejores amigos; incluso con Ruki, aunque no lo parezca. Ocultaba siempre su tímidez hablando como si no le importara el momento, como si estuviera lejos de ahí… Era como un agente secreto que solamente cumplía órdenes que no le interesaban en lo absoluto. No siempre había sido así; tal vez el pensar en ella cada día y cada noche le hizo actuar como Ruki siempre actuaba en su niñez y su adolescencia.

Parecía la misma, aunque a veces las apariencias engañan.

- ¡Un paseo! – Repitió Ruki, de una forma que insinuaba que estaba muy ocupada.

- _Un pie delante de otro. _– Replicó Takato – _Entre las hojas y por encima de puentes…_

_- _No tenía ni la menor idea de que estuvieras en Shinjuku. – Dijo la pelirroja de ojos violeta.

- Acabo de llagar. – Contestó Takato, tranquilo.

- Veo que seguiste con tu idea de ser dibujante profesional. – Comentó ella, viendo el enorme cuaderno de dibujo de portada azul que cargaba el muchacho.

- Así es. – Respondió. Estiró la mano, pidiendo el catálogo que llevaba Ruki - ¿Puedo verlo?

- Pronto me casaré, Takato.- Dijo Ruki, como si le hubiera preguntado. Le entregó el catálogo. Él seguía con una enorme serenidad, sonriente.

- Ya lo sé. Sólo quiero pasear.

- Estoy muy ocupada, Takato. Me caso dentro de una semana. Mi mamá está muy emocionada por que yo escoja un vestido y tengo que preparar algunos asuntos para la fiesta. – Argumentó Ruki, con aires de fastidio por tener que hacer cosas que no quiere en relación a su casamiento – Creo que syupondrás todo el trabajo que tengo. Digo, porque estás casado, ¿verdad?

Takato simplemente negó con la cabeza. Luego, cambió el tema.

- Si damos un paseo, te pondrás sonrosada. Te volverás una novia sonrosada. – Explicó Takato, mostrándola a Ruki algunas novias de la revista – Serás como todas ella, sonrosada. Así serás una novia más hermosa de lo que ya eres.

Ruki se ruborizó ante tal cumplido.

- Gracias.- Replicó - ¿Entonces sabes de quién se trata?

- Mi madre me escribió.

- Ya veo, ¿Qué te parece?

- Bien.

- Takato, ¿Podrás… venir a la boda? – Preguntó Ruki, sonriendo – Es que… me gustaría verte en el momento más importante de mi vida… Ya sabes… Somos amigos…

- Dudo que pueda.

- ¿Porqué? – Replicó ella, terriblemente decepcionada - ¿Tienes trabajo?

- ¿Trabajo? – Dijo, mientras veía el catálogo y actuaba de forma desinteresada – No tengo; me despidieron.

- ¿cómo?

- Estoy faltando para venir aquí. No me otorgaron el permido. – Explicó Takato.

- ¡¿Takato, cómo se te ocurre?! – Exclamó Ruki, disgustada.

- Necesitaba saber qué dibujo había elegido él para tu vajilla. – Y se puso a leer en voz alta los nombres de los distintos estilos. Cambiando nuevamente de conversación, alzó la vista y comentó sonriente – Pienso regalarles, a ti y a tu esposo, un reloj de péndulo. ¿Te agrada la idea?

- Takato, dime la verdad. – Dijo Ruki.

- Bueno…Deseo dar un paseo.

Ruki lanzó un fuerte suspiro, tratando de tranquilizarse.

- ¿Lo sabe tu mamá? – Preguntó.

- No vine a ver a mi madre.

- ¿Entonces?

- Vine a verte a ti.

- ¿A mí? ¿Y porqué demonios vienes a buscarme a mí?

- Porque te amo. – Ruki dio unos pasos hacia atrás, como queriendo no aceptar lo que escuchó - ¿Podemos comenzar nuestro paseo? _Un pie delante de otro…_

- _… Entre las hojas y por encima de puentes. _– Completó Ruki, sarcástica y violentamente - ¡Qué momento tan oportuno para decirme que me amas! ¡Nueve años juntos, y nunca me lo confesaste!

- _No sabes lo que amas hasta que lo ves perdido._

Ruki suspiró de nuevo, esta vez un poco más sonoro.

- Mira, déjame decirte que me honra mucho todo esto que estás haciendo. No creo que hayas abandonado el empleo que tanto te costó conseguir, aunque tal vez lo hiciste. No puedo creer que en verdad me ames, aunque tal vez así sea; ¿Porqué no? Pero…

- Te amo. – Repitió Takato.

- Bien, pues me siento muy honrada por ello y te aprecio mucho, _como amigo._ Pero, Takato … es demasiado tarde. – Ruki bajó su mírada – Nunca intentaste siquiera besarme… No entiendas mal; no quiero decir que lo hagas ahora. Sería una completa locura. Lo que quiero decir es que todo resulta demasiado inesperado, y pues yo… No sé cómo decirlo.

- Pues demos un paseo. Goza del momento.

- ¿Cómo sabes a lo que me atengo? – Replicó severamente Ruki - ¡Nunca antes he hecho algo parecido! ¿Es que esperabas que me lanzara en tus brazos como en las telenovelas?

- … Tal vez. – Respondió él.

- ¡Pues siento haberte decepcionado!

- No estoy decepcionado. No contaba con ello. Pero simplemente caminar contigo, será muy agradable para mí.

   Hubo un silencio, incómodo para Ruki. En cualquier momento vendría su mamá o su abuela para saber porqué había tardado tanto en la entrada.

- … Está bien, vamos a dar un paseo. _Un pie delante de otro._

- _Un pie delante de otro._ – Repitió Takato, sonriendo.

   Caminaban por las calles, hasta llegar al parque. No había cambiado en diez años; seguí siendo exactamente el mismo.

- ¿Sabes qué va a ocurrir en este momento? – Dijo Ruki, deteniéndose.

- No.

- Pues que nos estrecharemos la mano. Nos estrecharemos la mano y nos separaremos, _como amigos. _Eso es lo que va a ocurrir en este momento.

Takato asintió.

- Muy bien, pero siempre recuérdame a mí y recuerda cuánto te amaba.

Ruki ya no aguantó más… Le dio un sonoro coscorrón.

- ¡No tienes ningún derecho! – Exclamó, apretando los puños.

- ¡No me pegues! Tan sólo necesitaba saber si me correspondías. – Argumentó Takato, tapándose la cabeza con ambas manos para protegerse de todo golpe.

- ¡Si te amara, te lo habría hecho saber antes!

- ¿Lo habrías hecho?

   Ruki se alejó un poco de él, mostrándole la espalda. No quería mostrarse con la cara de tomate, completamente colorada.

- Sí… Lo habrías sabido. Todas las mujeres, incluso yo, somos muy dadas a expresar nuestros sentimientos de una u otra forma; no somos como ustedes, los hombres, que se dificultan tanto la vida.

Takato escuchó la explicación de Ruki, y comenzó a reír.

- ¡¿De qué te ríes?! – Preguntó ella, girándose exaltada. Así, Takato vio su cara enrojecida. Instantes después, se acercó, y la besó. Fue un beso corto, ya que Ruki, perpleja, se alejó de él cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba correspondiéndole.

- ¡Qué difícil es entenderse contigo! ¡Siempre ha sido así! – Gritó, tratando de ocultar una vez más su rojo rostro.

- Tú acabas de explicarme que las mujeres no pueden ocultar su amor por alguien. Ya ví que era verdad.

Ruki no contestó nada. Acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo.

- ¿No te gustó? – Preguntó Takato, tan natural.

- No me gustó qué…   

- El beso, ¿No te gustó?

- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Acaso, un abandono pasional y salvaje?

- Así es la vida de impredecible.

- ¡Vete al diablo! – Ruki comenzó a dar fuertes zancadas, tratando de alejarse de él. Lamentablemente no podía. Alguna fuerza extraña la hizo detenerse, dar media vuelta y mostrar una sonrisa apenada. Takato ahí yacía, tan sereno como al principio. Sabía lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad, y no se preocupaba ni se dolía por simples palabras huecas.

Ruki por fin habló.

- Lo siento. – Inspiró, suspiró, y continuó – Te seré sincera: No lamento que nos hayamos besado. De hecho, fue ameno. Debimos haberlo hecho antes, ya que fuimos tan amigos. Pasamos por tantas cosas juntos, cosas extraordinarias, y nunca experimentamos algo tan simple como un beso… Bueno, deseo de todo corazón que te vaya muy bien.

- Lo mismo para ti.

- Gracias, Takato.

- Mi empleo.

- ¿Mi empleo qué?

- Mi empleo, por el que tanto luché. Eso es lo que me costó un beso tuyo.

- Yo… lo siento. Pero yo no te pedí que vinieras. – Dijo Ruki, triste.

- Eso lo sé, y por eso no te culpo; bien valió la pena. – El joven rió.

- Desde luego, no te mereces ninguna medalla de héroe por haber hecho una estupidez como la que hiciste.

- Bueno, sí que soy un héroe. Igual tú, los demás, y… Ryo.

- Sí, tienes razón. – Dijo Ruki, notando con inquietud que habían comenzado a pasear nuevamente. El adios quedaba atrás.

- ¿Lo amas de verdad? – Preguntó Matsuda, de repente.

. ¡Claro que lo amo! – Contestó violentamente Ruki - ¡No me casaría con él si no lo amara!

- ¿Y qué te gusta del chico?

Ruki hizo un quejido fuerte y largo de fastidio.

- ¿Te das cuenta de cuán ofensivo es lo que preguntas? ¡Él tiene muchas, muchas cosas buenas! Y sí, tal vez muchas, muchas cosas malas también, ¡Pero nada de esto te concierne. ¡Lo amo, y no tengo por qué discutir contigo sus méritos!

- Perdón.

- ¡Qué clase de disculpa…!

El grito de Ruki paró. Takato la besó otra vez. Y la besó porque ella lo deseaba. Lo deseaba desde hace diez años. Cuando por fin se separaron, estaban sin aire. Vieron el paisaje, y se dieron cuenta de que estaban muy alejados de la casa, tomados de la mano, y vulnerables a ser vistos por alguien conocido; eso a una semana del casamiento.

- ¿Cómo… Cómo nos pudimos alejar tanto de la casa, Takato? – Preguntó timídamente Ruki, frente a frente con él.

- _Un pie delante de otro…_

_- … Se van sumando los pasos._

   Los pájaros cantaban. Los niños se divertían alegres en los juegos. Gritos infantilos y cantos en el ambiente, un chico enamorado y una chica completamente confundida.

- Como en los viejos tiempos. – Dijo Takato.

- Como en los viejos tiempos. –Repitió Ruki. Estaba perpleja.- Es hora de regresar. No avisé que salía, y…

- Dime ádios. – Interrumpió el chico.

- Cada vez que lo hago. – Comentó ella – recibo un beso. Ya no más besos, por favor.

   Takato se sentó sobre el bien cortado pasto, bajo un árbol. Estaba cansado, y se sentía con sueño.

- Siéntate. – Dijo, suavemente.

- No quiero.

- No te tocaré, en serio.

- No te creo.

   Ruki se sentó bajo otro árbol, a unos seis metros del chico. Cerró los ojos, ordenando – o tratando de ordenar – todo lo que había sucedido esta mañana, y pensando. Dos o tres veces estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida, pero cabeceaba y abría sus ojos sólo para volver a cerrarlos y seguir con sus profundas reflexiones.

- Sueña con Ryo Akiyama. – Ruki abrió los ojos de golpe. Esperaba ver esta vez a Takato enfadado, pero era todo lo contrario. Seguía contento, tal vez porque estaba saliéndose con la suya.

- Muy bien, así lo haré. – Respondió sólo por responder. No estaba pensando en eso. Aún así, cerró una vez más sus ojos y pudo ver la imagen de su casi esposo.

Su casi esposo…

Takato bostezó.

   Los niños callaron. Había tranquilidad, provocada en parte por los pájaros que seguían cantando como música celestial. Ruki abrió otra vez sus ojos, vio que él se había quedado dormido. Sus ronquidos eran suaves, hermosos. Lo dejó dormir por una hora, y mientras él descansaba, lo estaba adorando con todo el corazón.

- Takato.

- ¿Hmmm? – Dijo él, abriendo los ojos.

- Tengo que regresar a casa.

- Hola, Ruki.

- Hola, Takato.

- Te amo.

- Lo sé.

- Lástima.

- Lástima. – Confirmó ella.

Poniéndose de pie, Takato se estiró haciendo leves ruidos.

- Un agradable paseo, ¿No lo crees?- Dijo.

- Así lo creo.

- Bueno, te dejo en paz.

- ¿A dónde vas a ir? – Preguntó Ruki.

- A donde la vida me lleve. Perdí mi trabajo, así que comenzaré desde cero.

- Pues, buena suerte.

- Lo mismo para ti. Cásate conmigo, Ruki.

- No.

   Sonriendo, la miró por última vez. Después, se alejó, caminando con rapidez. Ruki sólo lo miraba alejarse, sintiéndolo más lejos que antes. Sabía que si en aquel momento se detuviera, se girara y la llamara, correría hacia él.

No había otra alternativa.

   Se levantó, se sacudió un poco sus ropas, y siguió esperando. Takato se detuvo, sintiendo su mirada y sonriendo. Sabía lo que pasará si se volvía y la llamaba.

Y así lo hizo, y Ruki corrió hacia él y lo rodeó con sus brazos, sin decir una palabra.


End file.
